Naruto King of the kitsune
by Jikachi Namizumaki
Summary: What does having the power of Angels and the power of the biggest demon in existence do to a man? Watch as Naruto will gain power from both sides on his quest and how he teams up with an unlikely but fearsome group of shinobi to protect the ones he loves. (M rated- NaruHina- will have lemons).
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS INTRO READER TIME CRAP-WHATEVER YOU CALL IT IF NOT THE OTHERS!**

 **Hi guys, it's Jikachi Namizumaki! I have a lot of stuff to say so please listen. First off I am 15 and have just wrote one story before this and that was crap and not even completed so I may not be the best, I do believe that my skills are better than most of the authors whose stories I have read. I've read but they are no where near the best as I still have to reach my peak as a writer. Now even though I just said that I am not the best please do not turn away from my story because of this as you have most likely read stories that have been written worse than mine. Now I am planning to do this as a long story over 100k words with a prequel later so you could call this book 2. It is M rated as it will have romance and lemons, not too much so don't worry if it isn't your thing I will give warning so you can skip them and they will only be there for the romance. I also will include fighting and lots of blood witch action adventure and mystery. Naruto will be a badass and God like but he will work hard for this now I have a habit of going into details about everything hence this long paragraph so I will show you how hard he has to work in terms of fights and training. Now I would also like a beta, more than one even so please volunteer if u want and please publicise my story and in turn I will publicise you whether it be a shoutout to a story or something as random as a Facebook account you want out there please if you could also help me attract the attention of the big writers in the business such as chewycookies. Basically, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Kapeesh? Good now my name it consists of a mix of my favourite characters in Naruro: Minato, Naruto, Jiraiya and Itachi. Now guys I am very open to ideas and have multiple versions of where I could deviate from my story to create something different entirely hence why I will be conducting questionnaires. Now I would love reviews more than anything as a lack of them is what put me off last time and as a 15 year old I am starting my GCSE's so I will be off for a while and may even offer the chance for someone to write for me. If I make mistakes in my writing also please correct me and if you want me to do techniques (jutsu) in Japanese or English then please tell. Now I am also open to pairings and plot suggestions so please tell me after all this is all for you lot and subjects such as if sasuke remains goo or turns bad will also be up for debate you can literally ask for anything, new jutsu etc etc. Now thanks for reading this and on with the show... Oh wait crap I almost forgot I may start doing Omakes and will even post yours if you send me some as I may not have time, they can be to do with anything but if they were to do with the current part of the story that would be good, not too bothered though to be honest... Any ways on with the show... Oh yeah and by the way the intro may seem as if it is copied off Naruto the caught hokage but guess what I don't care jokes that is my old account and I wrote that when I was 12 early 13s so sorry for the quality of writing.**

Naruto. King of the Kitsune

It was a typical bright and sunny summers day in Konoha, the village of the hidden leaf. The blurred voices of civilians and ninjas alike gossiping could be heard by all and the smell of freshly cooked food could be smelt for miles. The pearl white clouds in the sky seemed to dance and intertwine with one another while creating a cascade of imagery upon the canvas that was the cobalt blue sky. The sun, shining high acted, accompanied by it's warm, protective glow, as the masterpiece of the ever present beauty; nature. The birds sang their merry tunes while playfully flying around and another trait of the day was its serene and peacefully quiet yet friendly environment. It truly was a typical, beautiful day. At least it was, until one particular blond spiky haired, orange clad shinobi, who was oblivious to this, ran with almost a skip in his step, down the rough stone rocky road. With a hop, skip and a jump, he dashed towards his 'best friends' house in his ever present exuberant manner.

Naruto, who had just returned from his 3-year training expedition with Jiraiya, the great toad sage (also known as ero-sennin) had already visited the godaime hokage and was now free to relax, or in his case socialise and train. In the three years he was away, the Uzumaki had gained an arsenal of Justus and skills and had been on the receiving end of a growth spurt making the 15-year-old 6 foot, giving him something to flaunt about to Kiba, who would always pick on him for his height, or rather lack of it. He was no longer the baka he was widely renowned for and despite keeping his jovial persona and care free attitude he now when the time required it, could show professionalism and seriousness of shinobi more than double his age. Another change was his clothing, he now sported a dark orange tracksuit which donned a set of black strips along the side of his pants and one vertical strip along the main middle cross section of his jacket (where the zip was situated) combined with another strip which was horizontal which went across his chest all the way around the jacket, behind this he wore a black shirt which held in its centre the orange swirl of the Uzumaki.

Arriving at the door, Naruto looked up to see the slightly imposing building that was the house of Uchiha Sasuke. It consisted of a clean, pristine polished white, for paint, alongside multiple wood reinforcements which acted as an aesthetically pleasing sight. The roof was traditional, with the standard coal black tiles accompanied with an intrinsic yet elegant design of emerald green and blood red dragon dancing along the roof in a protective manner, combined with its fierce display of its sharp claw like teeth, it truly was an awe inspiring sight to behold. To top this of strands of gold were added here and there and the roof seemed to curl up at the end of each corner, adding to the elegance. Unbeknownst to Naruto, this was a design that was created by the Uzumaki's yet was copied by the Uchihas.

Sasuke, since the death of his clan decided to honour them by being the sole inhabitant in the Uchiha compound, preferring it to a life in the centre and all the while protecting the, to him, sacred grounds of his clan from being torn down by the construction company on orders from the Hyuuga, who were seeking a large ground for a private training area and what better place for them than the area that their former arch rivals lived?

Naruto couldn't help but feel that tinge of jealousy and want that he felt when looking at the "bad ass design". Always liked to show off their prowess and strength didn't they? Naruto thought as he reminded himself as a constellation.

Realising that he was standing there with his mouth agape like an idiot, he opted to rectify his mistake, by stepping into the well-kept garden and knocking on the door. A minute later and he was standing there impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and knitting his eyebrows together. Luckily for him however, it was at that moment that Sasuke opened his door. "What do you want Dobe?" he asked offhandedly. "What? No welcome back after all this time?". Naruto whined with a fake pout. "I already knew you were here". "What? How?" Naruto questioned as his face turned a tomato red and smoke could be seen coming out of his ears as his frustration and confusion only grew. "I could hear you screaming Dattebayo from a mile away and who else is stupid enough to go around shouting that?". "Hey no fair! You're the stupid one". "Shut up Dobe. Now…. What the hell do you want?". "Wanna train?" Naruto asked in a ginger tone while bouncing up and down, unable to keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "No Baka I'm busy… now bye" and with that Sasuke shut the door right on Naruto's face.

Naruto fell onto the floor and rubbed his sore nose. The truth really was that tomorrow was his birthday and he really wanted to find a way to inviting Sasuke to a training session. Because of his background as an orphan and a jinchuriki, Naruto had lived his life isolated and alone. It was frequently that he would get beat up on October the 10th and shunned whenever he was seen and everyone including actual criminals looked on him with disgust. His childhood consisted of the words: "Demon child" or "Monster" and whenever he actually had left over money for more than just cup ramen, the shop owners would close up shop when he walked by or would triple the prices on everything. It was this that caused him to want to be Hokage as whenever he was with 'jiji' the glares and shouting would stop and for once he would be able to talk to someone who actually cared. The hokage was a position of respect and power and if one were to become hokage they would be seen as human, more than that they would be looked to as a hero and a leader and it was this that had first appealed to the Uzumaki to become Hokage; the chance to be normal. Little did he know that even without the Kyuubi he would be anything but.

After taking his rejection and a hit to his pride Naruto decided to watch the sunset on top of the yondaime's head at the hokage mountain. After releasing a sigh of relief and relaxing his body suddenly stiffened. "I know you're there" He stated in an exasperated tone. Hinata for her part did not expect this. She had been following Naruto since he had arrived while waiting to build up enough courage to talk to him but when that failed she was content to simply watch the sunset too. That is until he had called her out. He had never done so before in all her years of 'protective surveillance'. As she had come to terms of how she had finally been caught and of how she needed to come up with an excuse- and fast. Fortunately, as she took her first tentative step towards Naruto, Jiraiya stepped out from an under bush and approached the blond haired ninja. Sighing in relief she decided that now was as good a time as any to escape and so, without hesitation, she silently jumped from her spot on the Sakura tree and leapt off to the Hyuuga compound.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya probed with a solemn expression, like Naruto, Jiraiya also carried with him a fake persona where he would be carefree, but underneath his staged exterior he was a troubled and worn out man who had seen things most men would submit under and by being with Naruto for as long as he did and by bringing him under his tutelage, they both became precious to one another and so they both became part of the special group of people who knew who they truly were for each other. "Nothing" was all Naruto could say as his voice strained and tears began to well up in his eyes.

When alone Naruto would reminisciate on the hardships of his life and would break the mask where nothing would hurt him and instead he would let himself let out his contained emotions, lest he break down in public. Not after he tried so hard to be known as Uzumaki Naruto the man who would never back down no matter what. "Come on kid let it out" Jiraiya said in a soft soothing tone as he wrapped his arms around his student, and precious person in a protective manner. Naruto thanked his mentor by returning the embrace and weeping.

After the tears weeping ceased Jiraiya decided that it was time to speak. "Come on kid cheer up it's your birthday tomorrow and I don't want you to end the day up to it upset". He ushered with a sympathetic tone while standing up. "As a gift I'll even learn you some of your old man's jutsus what do you say huh?". At this Naruto's face brightened. "Yattaa!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and threw a fist in the air. The toad sage couldn't prevent the smirk from creeping up on his face as he knew he cheered up the one person who mattered most to him, the one he thought of as a son. "Thanks ero-sennin" Naruto spoke in an appreciative tone as he once again swallowed his mentor in an embrace. "It's getting dark kid. Go home and get some rest" Jiraiya stated. "Ja na sensei" Naruto shouted as he ran down the face of the cliff by adding chakra to his feet. It's good to see him happy Jiraiya thought with a feeling of content rising with in him. Now…. I need to visit Tsunade he he.. And with that he sunshined away to the hokage tower.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hokage Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsunade was busy at work with the never ending pile of paperwork that Shizune never failed to supply, with a sigh she wished for some reason to be able to find a break and drink some sake but despite all this her happiness did not seem to falter as she knew her grandson was back. With a sigh she blocked out Shizune and her constant rambling. "Tsunade-sama, we still have to have that meeting with the council for the preparations for tomorrow's festival, we can't stall an-". In an instant, Tsunade stoop up and rapidly turned around while grabbing the newcomer's wrist (they were behind here), and threw them onto the desk. It appeared that in the middle of her secretaries rant,

Someone had in fact entered her office. Grunting, the assailant moaned "What the hell Tsunade!" Continued the offender who was recognised as Jiraiya. Tsunade for her part seemed relieved to know there was no threat but looked on the toad sage with an unconcerned look, uncaring of what she just did to him. "It's your fault" she spat back "You're the one that put the seal on this place to prevent people shunshinning in here for safety reasons so how come you can?". "What you think I wouldn't give myself some privileges". He retorted, his grin took on a lecherous appearance as he began to laugh at the end of his sentence. "Jiraiya yo-" Tsunade began, but was interrupted by Shizune who asked "Jiraiya-san what are you doing here?". At this Tsunade spotted an opportunity to leave behind her paperwork and so joined in. "Well Shizune thanks for asking, I am here to fill in my full report on Naruto seen as he ain't here".

I Tsunade sat down and intertwined her fingers together while leaning forward. "Very well Jiraiya… How did it go?". "Good, Naruto has moved on from the knucklehead he once was and has now become a well-rounded shinobi". "And what of his ranking as a ninja?" Tsunade asked. "I'd say he is at least a jounin and would be able to hold his own against Kakashi if not beat him". Tsunade chocked on the tea she had been given in the middle of this 'report' and Shizune's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she questioned, not believing her hearing. "Very serious Tsunade he is one of the best shinobi in the village and will surpass me and even his dad if he carries on he has been studying: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and has studied tactics and has even become closer to the Kyuubi all the while growing resistant to more of its effects". Jiraiya swelled up with pride with every word he spoke and seemed to puff out his chest in acknowledge of how well he trained the blond in question. "Well that is definitely good news…. For now, I would just like to see how things play out by placing him in teams with his friends and then later I will decide his role in the village". Tsunade surmised with an uncharacteristic jovial tone. "Now Jiraiya we have something else we need to discuss; I think it would be better if we were to take a walk". She spoke in a mysterious tone. The truth was that all she wanted to do was to skip out all of the paperwork and this could have been her excuse out of it. Shizune's eyes narrowed as she doubted the intentions of her master, especially when Jiraiya stuttered and questioned what there was to talk about, but in the end she could not outright question the hokage and so let her off.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto had just finished eating his insta-ramen when his clones puffed out of existence, signalling to him that they had done their job of tidying up the apartment. After three years of being uncleaned and not being cleaned very well prior to that took its toll on the apartment but stepping into his bedroom Naruto realised that this was no more the case. He stood there viewing his clean room and thanking himself. Man, I really need to buy a new bed and redecorate he pondered to himself. After showering and getting changed in some loose clothes he drifted off to sleep..


	2. Reviews

**hi guys it's jikachi namizumaki l wanted to say thanks to all the best people that have read my story, it's been read by 205 people in the space of 3 days I think Which is great. I do have a lot and is mean like 27,000 more words of the story but I am going to post once a week of summat to prevent me running out of story and having to make you wait a month for the next one. If I ever do please message me about it. Now reviews... I haven't got any recently but would like to even if it's just oh yeah you did good or you made a mistake.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys jikachi namizumaki here, I wanted to apologize for the formatting of my last chapter as I had it on my phone from my computer, this one should hopefully be fine. I also wanted to thank the two who actually reviewed. Thank you very much 'Ruujin96' and 'ZyiareHellsing' and don't worry I will take what you said into account. I also apologise for most of my errors as when using my phone and it being touch screen, whenever I would scroll up to the top it would click onto the text and change something so for that I am sorry. Now I will, when I remember put a section of the last chapter with the new chapter in italics as a sort of flashback crap thingy. Please review and favourite the story also please tell me your ideas and I will be posting on Wednesdays, hopefully every week but if you are getting impatient please message me. In addition if there are any betas interested please pm me so we can discuss now... onto the show**

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

 _Naruto had just finished eating his insta-ramen when his clones puffed out of existence, signalling him that they had done their job of tidying up the apartment. After three years of being uncleaned and not being cleaned very well prior to that took its toll on the apartment but stepping into his bedroom Naruto realised that this was not the case. He stood there viewing his clean room and thanking himself. Man, I really need to buy a new bed and redecorate he pondered to himself. After showering and getting changed in some loose clothes he drifted off to sleep.._

Naruto was running, in a forest, it was dark and damp and the trees swayed in a menacing manner while covering the sun and creating a dark abyss as a forest. Naruto could see a bright, blinding light which spoke in a creepy even and ominous voice. "Follow me" it whispered, yet its voice had the tone of authority in its voice that Naruto was obligated to comply. The more he followed the deeper the voice turned, until it was a booming voice, that took on the sound of a possessed entity. "Follow me" it screamed while releasing a psychotic laugh. The trees suddenly grew and clawed at the blond and capturing him, the mud seemed to liquefy and turn to quick sand, and as he sank in with the trees holding him, a fox like creature with elongated teeth and rupturing claws sank his teeth one by one in all of his friend in front of his eyes, all the while the voice would change, each change growing more frightening than the last until, the fox like demon turned to Naruto with the remains of his friends' body in his mouth with its crimson blood red eyes staring into his soul and with a blood curdling howl; Naruto screamed.

He woke up gasping, in a cold sweat and desperate for air. "Kyuubi", he screamed, calling upon the 9 tailed demon in the middle of the night.

 **"** **What kit?"** was the reply of the demon fox

"The dream!" Naruto's statement was concise but the kitsune knew that he demanded an answer for the dream he just had. "It was so real… their screams, their cries, the taste of their blood….. Why?" he continued.

" **Do not mock me kid for giving you that kind of soft core dream. I am the Kyuubi! King of all demons, do not forget that I am capable for much more** ".

At this Naruto rolled his eyes and mouthed the words of the Kitsune as he said it, due to him hearing the same speech thousands of times already. "Then who was it?" he questioned.

" **Well kit… I think I know who but for now we'll see…** "

"What? Can't you tell me already?" Naruto whined, infuriated at not getting anywhere.

" **Sorry Kit but no** "

"Fine I'm going to train…Stupid fur ball". Naruto muttered the last part but the huge ears of the Kyuubi picked up on this and he just barred his teeth while Naruto left the mindscape…

Groggily pulling off the covers of his bed, Naruto checked his alarm clock to see that the time was 3:00 am. "Great no morning Ramen for me from Ichiraku's". After eating breakfast and preparing, Naruto set forth out of the door to the woods where he would have plenty of space to train…

 **"** **Fuuton RasenShuriken"** He screamed for the 7th time as the jutsu collided with the trees and disintegrated them in seconds. "Damn 7's my limit" He stated in between pants. Naruto had just been through an exercise where he would use his most chakra draining techniques to check if his chakra capacity had increased. He would then when low on chakra meditate to build up his spiritual energy and to help quicken the transformation to sage mode, followed by a circuit where he would work on individual limbs, strength, endurance and speed. This thus would build up his physical energy and as Chakra is made up of two components: physical and mental/ spiritual energy, he increases his chakra reserves.

He had just seated himself in a cross- legged lotus position when he felt an intense light on his closed eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head and scanned the vicinity until he found the source. Floating in the air there it stood. The thing from his dream. He screamed while falling backwards and using his hands to crawl backwards only for the light source to say: "Stop it! There is no reason to fear me" in the same soft yet authoritive voice as in the dream. By this point Naruto had shut it out and in its stead heard the same haunting voice as in the dream, even Kyuubi was roaring in his cage.

Slowly, he fell to the ground. Convulsing, and scared Naruto was alone; he didn't know what to do. As the sounds of his screams increased a cloak of red chakra could be seen escaping him almost as if it were coming to its aid, only for the light source to use it's light to disintegrate it. As the chakra left him Naruto was left shaking on the ground speaking incoherent murmurs until the light enveloped him and he could feel a nice, warm and even cosy feeling erupt from his stomach, it was at this that he stopped shaking and sat up to hear the voice out.

"There there do not fear young one" it said in an ominous voice. "What are you?" the jinchuriki answered back. "I am Alexei one of the 16 guardians of god". "16 guardians of god?". "Yes, I am an angel. Me and my 15 brothers and sisters: "Alika, Ambrosio, Andel, Achilles, Aeneas, Agamemnon, Aegeus, Agatha, Agnieszka, Alessa, Alyona, Alyx, Althea, Andrina and Andromeda are the protectors of god and do his bidding on earth. Now every millennium we choose someone to grant our power, friendship and wisdom with, the people that we choose are pure of heart and strive for a better future for the world and everyone in it. And I have chosen you Naruto, now you are one of the 16 people on earth who will be bestowed with the power of the angles.". "That's so cool so that means there are others?". "Yes Naruto and as the strongest of the angels I have the most power and so by having me grant you my powers you will be the strongest of the 'angelics'. The angelics, before you ask, are the humans chosen. Each one of us have different abilities and I happen to have the shield of Thanos- a shield impenetrable to all but the Kyuubi". "Kyuubi?" Naruto retorted, perking up at the mention of his tenant. "Yes, young one. As the protectors of earth it was natural for us to oppose the demons destroying us and as such the weakest of us would fight Shukaku, the one tails whereas I, the strongest would fight the Kyuubi, and no one till this day has ever scratched my shield, except the Kyuubi of course". "Zucke" Naruto dreamily said with stars in his eyes. "When do I get a shield?" he questioned hopefully. "Not yet. Before you do we must merge. This is where I seal myself inside you and will be able to talk to you through your mind like the Kyuubi does to you. But I must warn you the only being able to use both angelic power and demonic power together is Kami himself so do not try to use them both together as if you do they will both repel from each other and explode, which could kill you. Now before make the deal you will also receive our summons if we merge which are dragons and if we do merge let me tell you this, if I see you unfit with the power I give you I will leave your body which will severely weaken you" _It will weaken me too but You don't need to know this_ he thought. "I have seen too many people in my time who become corrupt with the power given to them. Oh yeah one last thing, after we merge you will gain the shield but only after we train and when we do merge your appearance will change. The change won't be drastic just a tattoo or so but the tattoo will differ for each person and their personality, Now Uzumaki Naruto do you accept to become one of the guardians of earth, one of the angelics?". "Yes, Yes, Yes", he cried now ecstatic and jumping up and down. "Then here you go" spoke the angel as the light surged forward and went straight through the Uzumaki's chest. A warm and kind feeling erupted from within him, but soon became too much and consequently… he passed out.

 **I know this was short but thank you for reading. I do have a lot more but this was an appropriate time to close the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Jikachi Namizumaki, I am sorry for the short chapters but they were appropriate places to end the chapters and now for a thanks I have added a super quick but long chapter...**

 _Last time..._

 _"_ _There there do not fear young one" it said in an ominous voice. "What are you?" the jinchuriki answered back. "I am Alexei one of the 16 guardians of god". "16 guardians of god?". "Yes, I am an angel. Me and my 15 brothers and sisters: "Alika, Ambrosio, Andel, Achilles, Aeneas, Agamemnon, Aegeus, Agatha, Agnieszka, Alessa, Alyona, Alyx, Althea, Andrina and Andromeda are the protectors of god and do his bidding on earth. Now every millennium we choose someone to grant our power, friendship and wisdom with, the people that we choose are pure of heart and strive for a better future for the world and everyone in it. And I have chosen you Naruto, now you are one of the 16 people on earth who will be bestowed with the power of the angles.". "That's so cool so that means there are others?". "Yes Naruto and as the strongest of the angels I have the most power and so by having me grant you my powers you will be the strongest of the 'angelics'. The angelics, before you ask, are the humans chosen. Each one of us have different abilities and I happen to have the shield of Thanos- a shield impenetrable to all but the Kyuubi". "Kyuubi?" Naruto retorted, perking up at the mention of his tenant. "Yes, young one. As the protectors of earth it was natural for us to oppose the demons destroying us and as such the weakest of us would fight Shukaku, the one tails whereas I, the strongest would fight the Kyuubi, and no one till this day has ever scratched my shield, except the Kyuubi of course". "Zucke" Naruto dreamily said with stars in his eyes. "When do I get a shield?" he questioned hopefully. "Not yet. Before you do we must merge. This is where I seal myself inside you and will be able to talk to you through your mind like the Kyuubi does to you. But I must warn you the only being able to use both angelic power and demonic power together is Kami himself so do not try to use them both together as if you do they will both repel from each other and explode, which could kill you. Now before make the deal you will also receive our summons if we merge which are dragons and if we do merge let me tell you this, if I see you unfit with the power I give you I will leave your body which will severely weaken you" It will weaken me too but You don't need to know this he thought. "I have seen too many people in my time who become corrupt with the power given to them. Oh yeah one last thing, after we merge you will gain the shield but only after we train and when we do merge your appearance will change. The change won't be drastic just a tattoo or so but the tattoo will differ for each person and their personality, Now Uzumaki Naruto do you accept to become one of the guardians of earth, one of the angelics?". "Yes, Yes, Yes", he cried now ecstatic and jumping up and down. "Then here you go" spoke the angel as the light surged forward and went straight through the Uzumaki's chest. A warm and kind feeling erupted from within him, but soon became too much and consequently… he passed out._

When he came too, the Uzumaki abruptly stood up but was soon back on the floor due to his dizzy head. "Calm down Naruto, this is normal. The power surging through you is too much, especially with the Kyuubi's chakra and so your body needs to readjust itself. Now Naruto, I forgot to tell you that as an angelic one you will experience visions, some true, some not, the choice is up to you and your actions due to them are your own choice". "So now what?" He questioned the boredom already creeping in. Now for your training…... As of now our connection is weak as we are newly merged so as you are sitting bored why don't you try entering our mindscape repeatedly until I can see what you can and feel what you can? That way I can help you in the future too." " **What! No! It is time for me and him to meditate** " The fox boomed already thoroughly irritated with the angel. "No you stupid fox! Our need is more important than yours". "Nani? Are you insane? You stupid peace lovin-". "Whoa I never imagined that I would be so popular. Two immensely powerful beings fighting for me". Naruto supposed, cutting of the Kyuubi. "What?" The 2 said beings shouted in unison, for once in agreement. "No we are not it's just we both think our needs are more important than the others, that's all.." They continued. "Wait… I know I can enter a mindscape with both of you 2 separately but how about together?". " **I think you could kit but first the connection between us has to be equal or strong for all of us. That means me and goody-2-shoes need to become friends which ain't happening any time soon"**. "But Kyuubi…..". " **I said no!** " and with that the nine tails stopped talking. "Fine then you stupid, ugly baka fox I'll just talk with Alexei" and with that he stuck out his tongue and practiced what the guardian angel told him.

After spending an hour strengthening the connection between him and his new 'buddy', Naruto was finally able to lift himself up and go home to get some sleep, satisfied with the latest turn of events and of how he had now strengthened the bond enough to train the next day…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Naruto's Apartment** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At his apartment, Naruto took a shower and headed to bed. As he laid down he could hear the fox. " **Kit, psst Kit!** " he whispered in hopes that he did not wake Alexei. "What!" Naruto answered still bitter and sore over the Kyuubi's denial. " **Hmm….. Its nothing** " the fox stated after contemplating. "Fine then let me sleep" seethed Naruto as he pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

"Naruto wake up!". "What I'm up don't worry mom…. Wait who's there?" Naruto groggily asked, confused as to what was occurring. "It's me Alexei and no you weren't dreaming about me and yes I can read your thoughts". "What time is it?" The blond pondered, while stretching his arms and releasing a yawn that could match the grow of a Kyuubi. "It is 4:00am- the time of heroes. As long as we are connected we will proceed to wake up at this time to train". Naruto, unhappy at this simply groaned, maybe being connected with an angel wasn't as good as it seemed to be after all. At this Naruto rolled in his bed until he fell off with a thud and when he finally got dressed he headed to the one place he was always welcome: Ichiraku's Ramen. As he got out of the door and stepped outside he realised that it was in fact too hot and so he took off his jacket and walked on. As he progressed on his journey for ramen he noticed that most civilians and shinobis would stop and stare, this was not unusual of course but the looks were one of awe or confusion. He came up with the idea that his appearance was the issue and so went to the nearest store that happened to have a mirror. The 'Suit of Shinobi' store. As he entered inside he could see the same bewildered looks as outside and this in turn made him quicken his haste to the mirror.

"Zucke! That's awesome" yelled Naruto, with stars in his eyes and his mouth agape. On his right arm was a tattoo of a battle between angels and demons with god spectating. The detail was immaculate and thorough and every speck of ink from the tattoo was used purposefully as every name of the angels was displayed on them, each carried their unique weapon or used their ability whilst all seemed to bow down to the only power worthy enough to control one and all- God. A light erupted from him that seemed to give the angels power beyond comparison which turned the tide of their battle but despite all this there was an equally powerful force of the demons that followed a mysterious reaper kind of figure, that while strong, had nowhere near the aura of God. Said figure was up against a man whose aura was equal to the all mighty. A man who had both demonic and angelic power swirling around him. A man that had at his feet a dragon and a demon fox who had a pure white shield and wings alongside a sword which was set ablaze with a multitude of colours ranging from white and black to red and blue, the colours could not be seen of course but the level of shading used, hinted at the colours. All this could be told just from the drawing. "I'm not going to lie young one, even I haven't seen a tattoo on this scale since my time. Kami must really like you kid, be grateful" stated the angelic entity.

The hopeful glean in the blonde's eyes could not be mistaken. "What does it mean?" He asked. "I cannot say. This may be a vision or just may be because of your personality like the rest and seen as I don't know you very well I cannot say as of yet". You could tell by the tone in his voice that even Alexei regretted his answer for he too was curious. "Well" Naruto began "anyways I think it's time to train". Turning around, he stepped out of the shops unaware if the rest of the tattoo on his chest….

"Now young one to unleash the power of the angels you must think. Think of all the good things in your life and that which you wish to protect. Think of all the good in this world and what it is to be pure and kind. Think of the evil and banes of this earth and how you want to exterminate them but most of all think about your purpose. Your purpose as an enforcer of God's will". By the end Alexei's voice grew in volume until his voice reverberated through Naruto's head. "Ok.." replied the knucklehead. He thought of his precious people: the sandaime, Iruka, Tuechi, Ayame, everyone who he held dear and his will to protect them and to create piece for them and for God. He cleared his mind and continued these thoughts until a surge of power surging through him and while equally powerful to Kyuubi's this felt nicer, it felt like he was supported and was loved by everyone and that alone gave him strength. The power emitted a loving aura yet would prove to his opponents that they had met their end. It seemed to escape outwards in a whit light, incinerating everything around him and in its place leaving a massive shield. All of a sudden, the power seemed to twirl around him and envelop him until it shaped into a shield and as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Your something special young one, I'll tell you that. The power and Excalibus have never reacted this strongly to anyone save me. Now that you know how to summon your powers try summoning a small amount so that it envelops you but does not fray about."

"I'll try" replied the blond, with determination flashing through his eyes. He closed his eyes and thought and sure enough returned the power, just a lot smaller than before.

"Good. Now extend your palm and focus your chakra on the palm and a beam should come out. Now beware this beam can penetrate anything and will slowly eat away at the evil inside you, effectively killing you if you are hit. When you have become proficient in this you may use one finger to aim, which increases the attack's power but decreases its size as there is a smaller surface area and so the attack is more compact, but this will be harder as you require impeccable chakra control."

"Here I go" began the Uzumaki "I'll get this done in no time" and with that he extended his arms and focused a burst of chakra into the palm. Just as the angel stated the beam did come, but the range was not far and the attack didn't last long.

"That is because you need to maintain the chakra boy, the more you put in will also increase the power and range. That is why this is so hard but as I have been watching you for a while prior to our merging I know that you know the rasengan and so this should come easier for you than most as it also requires the 3 factors: Power, control and focus. You focus on the point where the beam will shoot from, you control the chakra to keep it steadily coming out, and you put in power to give it speed and strength."

"I get it now.. Don't worry Alexei I'll get this down in no time" and with that the shinobi practiced.

By the end of the day Naruto was able to do the beam both on his palms and fingers and also came up with the idea of doing it with his feet so that the beam will move as the foot does when kicking, surprising his enemies with this unique and innovative idea. However, even for him, the chakra control required was too much and so he would have to strengthen his control before moving onto this. Plus, this would allow him to move onto the next part tomorrow, where he would learn how to call upon his wings and use them and hopefully his shiled later. In addition, after training Naruto realised that as he sat down to rest, the intricate seal that was placed on the ground due to the burst of chakra, had moved and latched itself onto his arm in the style of a dragon flying up his hand while rotating. This Alexei said would be his seal when summoning the dragons and as it was in seal form, he would be able to keep his toad summons.

After getting home and showering he heard a knock at the door, he opened it to see an ANBU. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 am" stated the man who had brown hair and a bear mask. Naruto groaned internally at this turn of events. _I wanted to train all day tomorrow_ he thought. "Ok tell the hokage that I will be there" He spoke, not really meaning his words.

 _Maybe Tsunade-baachan will let me off if I tell her tomorrow about my training._ Mused the blond as he entered his bedroom and set off to sleep.

 **"** **Kit psst Kit"** again urged the Kyuubi in an ushered tone.

"What?" replied Naruto impatiently.

" **…** **. Nothing kit** " Said the giant fox after a minute of contemplation.

"Don't waste my time baka-kitsune" and with that the knucklehead fell asleep.

… **The Next Morning** …...

Naruto awoke with the usual grogginess at 4:00 AM. As per usual he lifted himself onto his feet with a heave and a great amount of effort and headed towards the bathroom. Finally feeling refreshed, he walked into his kitchen, while contemplating over his choice of Ramen for breakfast, for it would always be ramen no doubt, the only variety would be provided by the multitude of flavours available. He stiffened. As he headed to the kitchen the scent of sweat reached his nose. It wasn't from him. As he pretended not to hear it he purposely made his way into the kitchen acting normal and there it was, the sound of a creaking floorboard reached his ears. Now there was a purpose for this as Naruto deliberately left it like that so that he would be alerted when someone unfamiliar with his house layout entered his house, the board near the doors and windows were all loose. He turned abruptly while raising his arm and catching the fist of the same ANBU that he had saw yesterday. He twisted it, to a certain degree which provided him with the momentum to jump up and spin in the air and slam his heel into his opponents head with a crescent moon spinning back roundhouse kick. The ANBU's head smashed into the table of the blonds and with a serious expression he gripped him by the hair and repeated his action of smashing the man's head into the table, but this time with a backhand. A crunch could be heard and both shinobi knew that Naruto had broken the other's nose. With a sadistic smile that struck home by striking fear in his adversary, Naruto decided to gather some information. "Talk!" His voice was laced with the Kyuubi's chakra intentionally to further deepen his voice and make him sound more intimidating. One look into his now blood red scarlet eyes and the ANBU whimpered. "T-T-Ts-s-sunade- sama sent me" he confessed and promptly passed out when Naruto punched him square on his already broken nose.

Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed the ANBU by the collar and dragged him down the streets to the hokage's tower. People, both shinobi and civilian's, seemed to stare as the 15-year-old shinobi carried the unconscious ANBU squadron leader without any visible strain or injury from there fight, people had assumed a fight between the two occurred as the blood from the ANBU could be seen dripping off the clenched knuckles of the now infuriated blond.

"Baa-chan! I'm coming for you" he screamed only to alert the ANBU of his presence outside of the hokage tower, by this time a crowd had gathered and followed him seemingly to discern the purpose of the commotion. 5 ANBU jumped down. "Halt" said the leader "You cannot continue" he continued. "Out of my way" the blond argued seemingly in no mood to talk, with the tone in his voice serving as evidence to that testimony. He was about to move past when the ANBU placed a hand to his chest to prevent any further movement. Naruto threw the body of 'Bear' down and flipped the ANBU over while his hand was on his chest, he then proceeded to axe kick the shinobi into the chest severely winding him, and rendering him useless in the oncoming combat. The civilian's gasped at the audacious display by Naruto and held their breath at their imminent fight. The four remaining seemed to circle Naruto and before they knew it they were another done. Naruto had summoned a shadow clone which in turn substituted with an ANBU leaving him open for Naruto to promptly knock him out with an elbow to the back of the head. At this the 3 remaining charged. As one seemed to punch Naruto side stepped and grabbed the incoming fist, only for a foot to come at his unguarded side. Acting quickly, he latched onto the foot that was directed for his head leaving him wide open for the third. However, as the third was arriving the blond jumped and front flipped onto the floor leaving him and the ANBU he was holding on the floor however as he did this he extended his feet to kick the third in the chest and then moved his legs so that when he fell, they would be in a vice like grip holding an arm each of the ANBU. With an unorthodox extension of his legs, showing off his flexibility he broke the arms that were in-between his legs of both ANBUs. Just as he was getting up the third aimed a low but powerful kick to his head. Naruto ducked under this to then capture the foot between his elbow and other arm in a painful position. As the ANBU moved the blond shot up with a burst of chakra at his feet while still holding the ANBU's foot. He then spun around in the air, while gaining speed to release the trapped leg and to allow the ANBU who was in his grip to spiral towards the earth and his comrades, the ones who had one of their arms broken each and were recovering. As they were tending to their wounds they did not see their falling comrade and passed out by the blow of their comrade falling upon them at such a high velocity. However, as the one that fell had his fall cushioned, he began the hand signs for a jutsu only for Naruto to turn around at the sense of chakra spiking and slam a rasengan in his chest before he even blinked. As the screaming intensified Naruto lowered the power in the technique to prevent it from killing the ANBU. "Too easy" said the blond in a low tone although most heard it. At the scene of the ANBU losing consciousness, Naruto turned and with his favourite hand sign 'the T seal' 6 kage bunshins (Shadow Clones) puffed into existence and grasped onto an ANBU each before turning around and following Naruto into the hokage tower.

By this time, the crowd had already dispersed. They original set off as the rasengan slammed into the ANBU's chest as then they all knew that the fight had ended and thus proceeded to leave, finding the ANBU's screams unnerving.

His trip along with his 6 bunshins was relatively obstruction free after everyone watching how he had skilfully taken down 5 of the best ANBU in the village and an ANBU captain. "BAA-CHAN! I'm coming in!" Started the angry blond as he kicked down the door in one swift but deadly strike and proceeded to enter. "What the hell?" He asked. "Why did that crazy ass ANBU attack me and better still why did those ANBU attack? An- huh WHY ARE YOU SMILING THIS IS SERIOUS!" he exclaimed after seeing the Godaime hokage's lips turn upwards in a smile. "Because after arriving at the village we had no way to test you and the council suggested a surprise ANBU attacking you with a camera on being as a suggestion and a good idea. Now I know it was harsh but after such high praise from Jiraiya we deemed it adequate. Now if you must know that ANBU was chosen by Danzo and was probabl-". "I'm right here you know" said man, Danzo, interrupted while coming out of the dark corner he was in to reveal an old man who wore a plain white kimmimo style suit with a black cloak covering him whilst having two pieces on the cloak which he used to tie together. He had two scars on his chin, in the shape of an X and had a bandage covering his right eye, diagonally and an identical white strip of bandage wrapped around his arm. All in all he looked like the war veteran who he was said to be and even had the scars to prove. "You did very well Naruto, you are certainly strong, yes, and if you want I know some people who wouldn't mind training you, what do you say?". Continued the veteran, only for Tsunade to carry on "Anyway watching from the video, we saw how you effortlessly won against the ANBU and even had the skill to scare him enough to find out who sent him. And the other 5 well they're your fault."

"What do you mean?" Questioned the now calm Naruto

"Well what do you expect when you storm to the hokage tower and shout and I quote 'I'm coming for you' and don't forget about how you initiated the combat and now look, you put six of my best ninja in the hospital. There's only one thing for it. I'm promoting you to Jounin effective immediately and am giving you a S rank mission. To act as my personal bodyguard."

"Are you serious?" he inquired and at the nod from Tsunade he jumped up and screamed "Yattaaaa!". "You earned it kid, you seriously kicked some ass" said a voice from the window. It was Jiraiya who had kept quiet all that time. "Anyways…. Naruto as I expected this of you I have taken the liberty of already possessing a jounin jacket on my person. Here you go" with that she handed over the jacket, it was green and padded, to make it more comfortable when having to sleep outdoors on a mission and to soften the blows of an enemy in a combat situation. It also provided a series of secret compartments for scrolls and confidential messages when on the go. "Now Naruto this was not the only reason as to why I called you here. I also have a mission for you. It is more so an investigation of sorts and have devised a team for you. Now this is a B rank but could be higher if you meet resistance. The mission will roughly last two weeks. Now onto the debriefing….. In the Yama no kakusareta-mura (Hidden Village of the mountains) a series of killings have occurred. Now, this is normal but the killings are abnormal." Tsunade spoke, sighing at the end.

"What do you mean, abnormal?" inquired Naruto

"Well, bodies are found everywhere no one the same. Some are cut with precision and must have been worked on meticulously and some of the bodies looked like they were eaten to the bone and some were just stabbed. Now alongside this, there is no discernible pattern as of yet as to which kind of people are targeted. Men, women, children and seniors alike are all dying and even the murder weapon seems to vary. Now the murderer usually dumps the body where everyone can see or leaves it at the scene of the crime or hides it and calls the police for 5 seconds before shouting the person's name of who he killed and hanging up and it's up to everyone to find the body and if one doesn't actively seek out the body, they are the next to die. Now I know there are a lot of inconsistencies in this but I want you to check it out and as for your team… Send them in", continued Tsunade who referred to Shizune at the end. "Hai Tsunade-sama" came the voice of said assistant who opened the door to reveal 6 others. Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Neji all proceeded to enter the room. "What, what about Sasuke or Sakura" Naruto whinnied, wanting to go on a mission with his team after so long.

"I'm sorry we ain't good enough for you" Kiba replied coolly as he walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Now all of you….." interjected Tsunade, getting straight to business "I have chosen each of you for a purpose, Kiba because of his nose to follow scents, Hinata because of her byakugan, Tenten to provide aerial support and to give you long range asset as you all are close range. I chose Shikamaru for his brains, as his mental capabilities are second to none, I chose Ino, because of her ability to look into someone's mind in case you need information of someone who won't give it, and finally I chose Neji because of his versatility, he's a good fighter, has the byakugan and has a sharp mind." At this, said shinobi, Neji seemed to puff out his chest. "Now, for the leader of the case I am giving the job to Shikamaru, however the leader of the mission is Naruto and I am announcing the medic of your team to be Hinata, she has excellent chakra control and has been under my tutelage, her byakugan will also aid her and as such I deem her a good enough medic for this mission. Now you have all been debriefed and as such I expect you to have left in an hour now go!". As if on cue, Naruto ran faster than even Neji could see before running to his home.

After opening up the doors Naruto advanced to his bedroom where he lifted up his bed before running through some hand sign. "Kai" he exclaimed as the floor boards underneath his bed seemed to vanish, leaving a man sized hole underneath. (Flashback) This used to be Naruto's panic room for you see when he was younger, mobs of people would attack him and violate his home and one day Naruto came across this area and found out that it was hollow (This was before he had a bed), and being as curious as he was he dug it up to find a small, dark and damp area. Curiosity getting the better of him, he enters and finds out that it is just a dark and empty room. Finding some form of light in his apartment he continued his progress in exploring his small 'secret room', and after successfully fitting it with lighting he decided to use it to store his secret treasures such as a picture of jiji, whom used to be his only precious person, and his first ever cup of insta-ramen. However, upon his birthday, October the 10th he found another purpose of it, which was as I mentioned earlier, it being a panic room (End of the Flashback). Years later and he had expanded it and even dug it and enlarged it so that it reached underground, in case of an invasion, in it he had a metallic set of stairs which spiralled downwards into a lab like chamber where the walls where metal. In it there was a wall which had a series of weapons attached to it such as shuriken and Kunai and even a sword he first bought, but didn't know how to use. Along the other wall he had a series of wood and metal dummies which he would use to test the strength of his jutsus and even train. The small compartment also included a small bed and a small fridge in case Naruto was too tired to make the journey upstairs after a hard day training. It was impressive yet had room to improve. _I may just redecorate_ he supposed to himself, _I like the sound of that actually. After coming from my mission and after finishing my training with Alexei, I'll decorate this and the whole house he he,_ he continued these thoughts until he made his way to the weapons wall and sealed his equipment into a scroll, he took 100 shuriken, 100 Kunai, 50 explosive tags, small assassination knifes (which he learned how to use with Jiraiya) and his sword. It was a medium length sword which apart from its pristine look and bright orange handle, was ordinary. He didn't look at it as fondly as he used to, now that he had grown up _the only reason I probably wanted it was because of the orange_ he thought, laughing to himself at the notion.

Having packed all of his equipment alongside his Fuinjutsu kit, he headed outside to head to his favourite place; Ichiraku's Ramen. "Hey-old man!" he shouted with a wave as he headed into the shop, "hey Ayame-Chan". "Hi Naruto" replied the daughter of the shop's owner. "What would you like to order?" she asked. "I'll have 25 Miso, 12 Pork, 14 Chicken and 27 Beef oh actually double all that". Ayame was used to Naruto's abnormal obsession with ramen but even she did not expect that much. "Naruto-kun! Do you want to get sick?" she exclaimed. "No, no you see I have this mission and I am going to be gone for two weeks so I'm going to seal some away". "Ahh" she said, in a knowing tone, coming to terms with Naruto's large order "In that case, are you sure this is enough?" she asked "Yeah, yeah its fine" he reassured, while paying and waiting for his ramen.

By now, Naruto was waiting for the rest at the main gates, ready to leave, he had sealed his ramen and his equipment and was ready to get stuff done. "Young one", called out a voice. Naruto looked around attempting to locate the source of the voice, "Young one!" boomed Alexei getting irritated at Naruto's antics. "What?" Asked Naruto sheepishly "As you have some spare time I would like to explain to you how to get your wings. At first there is a poem you must sing one that only us angels know, anyone who knows this poem and is with a pure heart can summon them but we only give the gift to the ones we choose and I do NOT want you to spread the secret. Anyways the aim of the poem is to evoke a feeling which in turn will give you your wings but this feeling cannot be artificially created, but as you summon them, evoking said feeling gets easier each time until you don't need a poem and a single thought can summon your wings, which I must say is much better for battle and so you must practice and practice until you do not need to recite the poem which is: ' **With this light ignite my might and help me find the will to fight. Help me eliminate all evil in sight and bestow upon me the power of flight. No evil can stay; they will go away if you let me fight with this power of flight'**."

"Sounds cheesy" complained Naruto, "do I really have to say that every time I'm in a battle?". "Oh yes most certainly, but don't worry the power bestowed is worth it and like I said the more you summon them the easier it is and eventually won't need to even say anything. Oh yes there is also a poem to return the wings. That is: ' **I have succeeded in my quest and came out the best, the fate of my enemies was to be defeated, and aside from God's wrath through my fist, nothing else is needed** '. Now the rules are the same with this and so the more practice the less you need to think about it and with enough use of the wings, you won't need to even say anything. Now…. Give it a try"

"Okay. With the light ignite me mightily…. And… help me?" Alexei face palmed, while shaking his head. "How does that even remotely sound like the poem?" bellowed the angelic entity. "Try again" he said, sighing heavily.

"Okay, I've got this….. With this light ignite my might an-". "Hey Naruto where's the res-". Naruto and Alexei both shouted in frustration as Neji walked to the gates and interrupted him just as he was getting it right. "Damn it Neji", he seethed, but to Neji it was for no apparent reason "do not talk as if I am beneath you just because you are the leader of this mission. In fact, I would say it is quite the opposite." Stated the Hyuuga prodigy, on his features an arrogant smirk. "I'll put you into the ground Neji, don't start with all this fate crap or I'll beat it out of ya". "Oh yeah Naruto? Well I'd like to see you try you see fate ha-". Naruto by this point was irritated and annoyed with the Hyuuga prodigy, who just ignored him completely. "That's it" he seethed, rolling up his sleeve and getting into stance.

As the two inched closer towards each other, Hinata, Kiba and the rest of the team walked up, each giving different responses to the scenes in front of them. "S-s-st-op it" Hinata whispered trying but failing miserably to sound assertive. Tenten and Ino, gave the same response but were successful in sounding annoyed and assertive. The boys however were completely different in response. "Troublesome" mumbles Shikamaru, starting to walk out of the gate, all the while letting Kiba yell "Fight! Fight!", instigating things further.

Having spent 30 minutes calming down, the squad now set off. "Now guys, we aren't expecting any trouble but I still want us to keep an eye out, you never know in this profession. Now Neji, I want you to be at the back of our straight line formation as your byakugan can spot rear end attacks. Kiba, in front of you to help fight if need be. Tenten, you then in front of Kiba, because of you specialising at long range, then Shikamaru, to stay in a central position, so that he can command us about tactics in case, then Ino as you need range but need protecting, which is where I come in as I will be in front of you and then finally, Hinata at the front because of her byakugan and spotting early threats and traps, plus my nose ain't too bad so if something's up, I'll know.". Kiba was about to remark about his sense of smell until Shikamaru spoke up. "Well, Naruto it's troublesome but I couldn't have made a better formation myself. You've become smarter all right". "Thanks Shikamaru" he replied, pleased to be praised on his intellect by one of the if not _the_ most intellectual person in Konoha. "Anyways, seen as all of you lot wasted half an hour we are going at twice the place now Move!" he commanded, while moving into position before hearing them complain of how it was _he_ who was fighting with Neji and wasted the time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, jikachi Namizumaki, I just wanted to let you know that I will be posting every Wednesday and will be using my phone from no one so the formatting might be off but the story is still the story. Now LISTEN UP. U DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT AN UPDATE. SO WHAT IF I DID A MESSAGE AS A NEW CHAPTER. SO I SUGGEST U SHUT UP AND CARRY ON READING MY STORY OR GET LOST OTHERWISE I'LL SLAP YOU SO HARD UR MUM WILL FEEL IT!**

 **Anyways on with the story (review by the way and I also need a beta if anyone can help with that)... Oh yeah as I'm doing it on my phone I'll probably have more errors do please tell me so I can go back and fix it**

 _Having spent 30 minutes calming down, the squad now set off. "Now guys, we aren't expecting any trouble but I still want us to keep an eye out, you never know in this profession. Now Neji, I want you to be at the back of our straight line formation as your byakugan can spot rear end attacks. Kiba, in front of you to help fight if need be. Tenten, you then in front of Kiba, because of you specialising at long range, then Shikamaru, to stay in a central position, so that he can command us about tactics in case, then Ino as you need range but need protecting, which is where I come in as I will be in front of you and then finally, Hinata at the front because of her byakugan and spotting early threats and traps, plus my nose ain't too bad so if something's up, I'll know.". Kiba was about to remark about his sense of smell until Shikamaru spoke up. "Well, Naruto it's troublesome but I couldn't have made a better formation myself. You've become smarter all right". "Thanks Shikamaru" he replied, pleased to be praised on his intellect by one of the if not the most intellectual person in Konoha. "Anyways, seen as all of you lot wasted half an hour we are going at twice the place now Move!" he commanded, while moving into position before hearing them complain of how it was he who was fighting with Neji and wasted the time..._

"Halt!" shouted the blond, the seriousness in his tone made everyone stiffen, preparing for a fight. Nani? We've been travelling for 8 hours and I haven't sensed one thing and even know… How come he sensed something when I didn't thought Kiba, angered at his lack of instinct and focus, most of the hunters or trackers in the group had thoughts similar to this. The serious squad leader put up his hand to signal no movement and jumped down and walked into the large clearing. The dark, starless sky cloaked the clearing and hid all life from the ninja, it was quiet. Too quiet they all thought. Naruto walked into the centre making the already on edge shinobi stiffen more, adrenaline beginning to pump through their veins. Suddenly he turned, and said "This is a good spot why don't we set up camp for the night?". At this everyone sweat dropped and deflated. "Naruto BAKA! What the hell? You scared us" the rest of the squadron cried. They all seemed to grow and crowd around the yellow haired shinobi and a fire seemed to envelope them. "You're gonna pay for that we thought we were going to get ambushed!". The orange shinobi just laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head "I-I-I'll g-go ge-get the f-f-firewood" He replied "See ya" he continued before running along, leaving a dust cloud in his wake at the sheer speed that would rival Gai's. The rest chuckled at this and went along setting up camp.

Having set up camp, and having started cooking their food on the camp fire Naruto went over the plans. "Nice going guys, we are now ahead of schedule thanks to me purposely wasting time and speeding us up so tomorrow we can go slow and conserve our energy and then we should get there by the evening where we can look at the town, find our place to stay and eat and then we can start the investigation the next day." He summarised, "Wait" Ino barked "You stupid liar what d'ya mean you wasted time on purpose. Don't make yourself look good". This was followed by a series of 'hns' and nods of approval and after this dinner went forward in relative silence with small chatter. Feeling satisfied and full Naruto stood up "I'm off to train now Ja na". Standing up, he left without giving room for questions.

Tired and bored, Naruto had been standing there for 2 hours practicing the poem. "With this light ignite my might and help me find the will to fight. Help me eliminate all evil in sight and bestow upon me the power of flight. No evil can stay; they will go away if you let me fight with this power of flight". "Good young one, you've finally gotten down the poem but now you need to feel the poem. Close your eyes and imagine what I told you about when I introduced this to you, feel the poem as you say it and receive your wings!". "I think you're getting too excited Alexei" Naruto laughed at the angel's speech. "If you knew the capabilities of it you would be this excited" he retorted. "Okay….. With this light ignite my might and help me find the will to fight. Help me eliminate all evil in sight and bestow upon me the power of flight. No evil can stay; they will go away if you let me fight with this power of flight'.'

This time Naruto closed his eyes and unbeknownst to him he was encircled in this gold aura which lifted him in the air which took on the form of a dragon head with angelic wings. He thought about his precious people and his will to protect them and as the dragon head vanished the wings materialised leaving a pure white set of wings. The wings themselves were large and were a couple of inches of the ground. While closed the wings resembled curved blades with the bottom curving back up to give a slight semicircle shape followed by another which had a smaller height. The wings were feathery and silk giving a mix of them being inviting yet deadly and any skilled opponent would know to avoid them at all costs. Naruto turned around rapidly after feeling something on his back. He kept spinning and spinning like a dog chasing his own tail. "Yataa!".

After managing to take a look at his back Naruto realised that he had in fact received his wings. Jumping up and down, Naruto continued to exclaim. As he jumped for the 7th time that night he tripped up and was about to fall face first into the ground only for the wings to open up and catch him. As he dusted himself off he took a moment to admire the wings when opened. When opened, they had a metallic shine and consisted of overlapping layers of feathers with the feathers on the top of the wing overlapping the ones underneath and so on. As mentioned before the wings had the curvature of a blade and at the bottom curved up to form a series of sharp points in a semi-circle. Sensing Naruto's incoming question Alexei decided to speak "Yes Naruto, the wings do come up to protect you subconsciously but this will only happen as you have the wings on but like before, with multiple use, the wings will be able to summon themselves and protect you automatically without you needing any conscious thought if need be. Oh yes, as for your other question to open the wings all you need to do is either think or say the word open and close for the opposite effect. Now as you have summoned the wings I am assuming that you can feel them on your back correct?" he questioned. "Yes". "Good, so now as you would any other muscle just try and flap them, for you see the knowledge on how to use them is ingrained in your mind as soon as you call upon them for the first time. Now try flapping your wings". Naruto did as he was asked and to his surprise the wings flapped on command. "Well done young one" continued the Uzumaki's latest mentor "Now to flying…. To fly you need to follow the rules I give, these are easy in concept but are harder to do, easier said than done I suppose now anyways when in the air to stay at the same height you flap your wings at a steady rate while putting in the same amount of power each time. To fly faster at the same height, you increase the frequency of your flaps but the power remains the same. To gain height, you have to increase the power while pointing your body upwards and to gain both height and speed you increase the power of your flaps and their frequency. Now I know I haven't covered everything but this should be enough information for you to figure out the rest, saving us time in the process. I recommend that you, when taking off, get a running start to fly easier and then we will progress onto a still start."

At hearing this Naruto contemplated over the information he was just told. He stood there, taking deep breathes and composing himself you can do this Naruto don't worry I mean what's the worst that can happen? I die? The wings will probably save me anyways. Wait… If I'm using them to fly how will they save me? Naruto thought, his attempt to compose himself doing the opposite to its intended effect. Taking the last of an exaggerated deep breath he walked, this then turned to a jog which in turn transformed into a sprint. As Naruto was approaching the end of the vast are he found to use for a training ground he jumped up and flapped his wings. He started off well and he could see himself flying up above the trees, until one glance at the moon, and one lapse of concentration and his wings faltered, as he came crashing down he screamed for help and when realising that the only help available was from his squad who was asleep, a feeling of dread overcame him this is it. I'm going to die he thought although he knew that wasn't true for some reason, something just told him that no matter what he would not die until he reached his goals. "Not really" he said in reply to his own thought, a determined smirk crossing his countenance. With that he closed his eyes and tilted his body forward while extending his hands and putting them in front of him to make him resemble a drill and to make him more aerodynamic.

As the speed of his descent increased and the distance between him and the trees above the ground decreased he suddenly tilted upwards and with a flap of his wings used the centripetal force in motion to give him an up-thrust over the trees. Unfortunately, this was where his luck ended and when he avoided the trees he collapsed onto the floor and rolled all the way until he collided with a tree and promptly passed out. The height from his fall was luckily not too high meaning that Naruto would survive but would be sore for a while.

Coming to the next morning, all Naruto could hear was murmurs, "SHH he's waking up" one whispered "Go get him some water" shouted another. Waking up his eyes Naruto barely made out the blurry figures to be his squad, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata were crowded around him. "Naruto, NARUTO! Are you ok?" asked Shikamaru, lazily with his hands in his pockets and a half assed expression on his face. "This is so troublesome" he carried on. "We all woke up at night when we heard a loud noise to realise it was a squirrel dropping a bunch of acorns and while we were all going back to sleep we saw you flying across the moon only for you to fall. Luckily for you we arrived to see you fall unconscious and to bring you back here but unluckily for you we couldn't get there sooner but still you are here now and that's all that matters." "What was that jutsu?" Neji inquired impatiently, asking as soon as Shikamaru finished "There's only one person in the whole shinobi world that can fly and that is the Tsuchikage but how come you can? Tell me how" demanded the byakugan wielding prodigy. "Don't demand me Neji and not yet later when I've completed it I'll tell you all about it. Now get out of my way you arrogant ass" Naruto replied, peeved off by Neji's demands. "Everyone get in formation we are going to leave in 5 minutes MOVE OUT!" he barked getting to business.


	6. Sorry!

**Hey peeps it's Jikachi Namizumaki here! First things first:**

 **Sumimasen! Gomen! Désolé! Jammer! Amtal! Perdon! Pepami! felåt! anteeksi! het spijt me! Vabandust! E kala mai ia'u! I am soooo sorry! I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life... hehe... I have not wrote in a while (no crap) and know how crappy that is, being a reader of many fanfics myself. I again want to apologise, I had GCSEs and other family issues which took up all my time but it's summer and I got my computer fixed! So I plan to be writing and spending a lot of my time doing so if I can in between work and family so I am hoping to come back strong with a lot of chapters in the next few weeks.**

 **I know I may have lost readers and for that I can't blame them but I can't blame myself either, life's a pain in the ass so I've been busy but I want you people to see how this fic goes and if you like it tell others to read it, I want to give others the chance to enjoy reading a good fanfic* (how noble!) and I hope that this can become more popular and in more communities so even more people can access this fiction but to do that I know that I have to give actual content as the part of the story I have uploaded still needs to get to the good bit, some of which I have actually wrote but was to busy to upload, and as I just stated I have already started quite a bit and hope to captivate you beautiful readers! But before I continue I want to ask you guys a few questions:**

 **i want to make a story before Naruto leaves konoha with Jiraiya, from his early years to how he grows but I am wondering if I should complete this and then publish that or do that story first and then this one, in order so I'm asking you guys to tell me which one I should do.**

 **And as for the second question well... Naruto, which may come as a suprise to you (not), will later be in battle, in a later chapter and I wanted to ask you if you wanted him to get captured or if you wanted him to not get captured because the story will still have the same conclusion but should he get captured, which may or may not be on purpose, he would become slightly more darker, not full on edgy but a badass seriousness about him, like a scaled down Kaneki with all of the badass..ness if that's a word, but if he doesn't he will still be badass but he will be slightly different.**

 **I was gonna ask the second question later on, but if I don't get the answer I can't continue writing, hence why I asked you guys but left it vague.**

 **I also realise that I was... obsessed with reviews as I recently began reading fan fiction and read lots of author notes of how they received lots of reviews in such a short amount of time and of how they loved it but I realise now that I was wrong in my approach, so I also apologise about that and I will now not pester about reviews.**

 *** I'm not saying I'm a good writer, I'm just saying that if you happen to find it good, then others might also.**

 **P.S you probably got it by now but if you didn't, the writing in the different languages just means sorry. Review and tell me how many of them you actually knew, as well as any answers to the questions. (Not an attempt for reviews, I am just curious as I only knew 4, the French, the 2 Japanese and the English words).**

 **Jikachi out. Ja na!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi guys Jikachi Namizumaki and before the chapter I would just like to talk to the guest who gave me an idea for a story but because they are a guest I can personally message them. First off, I think the story is good and I don't remember if you asked if the plot was good or if I could write a story, but I would be happy to write the story if you wanted me to. BUT, it would take a long time and I mean a while, because I already have to finish this story and I'm going to be starting college and then writing the story itself will take me a while but I will do it, if you want me to do it, if not then that's also fine but just giving you a warning because I don't remember what you asked, all I remember is the plot.**

 **Anyway, as promised here is chapter 5...**

 _"_ _Don't demand me Neji and not yet later when I've completed it I'll tell you all about it. Now get out of my way you arrogant ass" Naruto replied, peeved off by Neji's demands. "Everyone get in formation we are going to leave in 5 minutes. MOVE OUT!" he barked getting to business._

The village in sight, Naruto halted abruptly on a tree branch, forcing the rest to follow suit. "The village is now in sight so I suggest that we either take our time or go full on to reach our destination and weighing up the pros and cons of each I have decided to go at full speed so that we'll have more time to settle plus the distance isn't long so we'll be fine." He finished.

"Unlike you Naruto some of us have actually been going at full speed" stated Tenten, the weapons mistress, in between pants, while he body was leaning forward and her hands were on her knees. The team had in fact been going full speed all day and had arrived earlier than expected but one look at Naruto and it was blatantly obvious that he had yet to tire. _He must have seriously improved while away with Jiraiya he doesn't even look tire_ d thought the newly formed squad save Naruto.

After an hour of running the team had finally arrived at the Hidden Village of the mountains. "Welcome" greeted a man. On his features was a warm smile. He was a man of average height but a bulky build, which consisted of fat more so than muscle. He was of light skin with an olive tinge and had a brown moustache that curled up at the ends. His hair took on the same colour and was neatly combed except the curl that seemed to stick to his forehead. His pants were a khaki brown and were plain and simple, alongside a shirt of the same type except that it was a short sleeve shirt which took one a jade black shade. All in all he was ordinary. Although, the gold ceremonial type necklace around his stocky neck made him stand out from the crowd. "I am the mayor of this village, thank you for coming so quickly."

"No problem" responded the group leader.

"Well seen as you are here early how about a tour?" Asked the man, politely.

"Sounds great" interjected Shikamaru, uncharacteristically eager.

"Okay let's go". With this the man headed down the pavement and up a large set of stairs "Oh yeah, I cannot believe that I forgot to tell you. My name is Watanabe. Now as we are, as our name suggests, in the mountains we have a lot of stairs, just in case you wanted to know." By this time the stairs had finished and they were now in front of a shrine.

"Now this is the Buddhist's shrine. The majority of us here are Buddhists and this is where we pray. This is only one of many smaller temples though but is particularly nicer than the other smaller ones due to it being next to the entrance for tourists."

Smaller ones?" voiced Hinata.

"Yes, for you see we have a temple at the highest point of our village, which is at the top of the blossom mountains, the highest mountain in the whole province. This temple is our main one and is the one where we go to in our biggest time of needs whereas for smaller things we go to the smaller ones. That one is called the 'Imperial shrine of the Golden Buddha', for it is prophesied that a wandering Buddha in an aim for solace came upon these mountains and meditated for a month straight. There was a wandering family that would pass him every day and after the month they decided to interrupt his meditation. When they talked to him they realised that he had been meditating for the whole month and that they had just interrupted him. Of course, upon hearing this they thought that he may be angry with them but to their surprise he showed no malice, just compassion. This and the fact that his love of god helped him survive a month of meditation without food or drink made them curious, and it was this curiosity that caused them to ask about his religion. After hearing about its pacifistic ways they converted and stayed with the Buddha, until he died happily. They then built a make shift temple in his honour and then went on to spread the ways of the Buddha, making the religion as big as it is today, and upon coming back here with the new followers they improved the temple into this and it hasn't been changed since. Upon the Buddha's death the colour of the Sakura tree's leaves changed colours from pink to red and do so every year on the day of his death, hence it's name the blossom mountains where to represent death, the leaves blossom into a new flower. The Buddha had never told his name to anyone which lead us to believe that he was God under the guise of a human, to teach us his ways hence the statue of him at which we worship. At the temple we have the 'imperial monks' who work there and are there to help with people's emotional turmoil and any questions on 'The Buddha', they also help people convert and set up ceremonial prayers". Finished Watanabe with pride evident in his voice at the sounds of awe coming from the rest and the sight of stars in their eyes.

Shikamaru was the only exception to this however, with his eyes on the highest alert and his perceptiveness peaked to help find clues on how certain people react in the face of ninjas. As they passed the temple, Shikamaru caught the monks glaring daggers at them discretely, with a look of utter contempt and disgust on their face. _Interesting_ he mused while looking away without them noticing _man, this is going to be troublesome_. After checking out the world renowned hot springs and the temple they all headed to the hotel where they would stay. Having settled in Shikamaru took over and discussed the details of the investigation. "Now, tomorrow I want us to split into three groups: Kiba and me [Shikamaru], as Kiba can help me track and can provide close combat for my long/ medium range alongside Ino, as I believe our team will need her the most. Hinata and Tenten for the same reasons, Hinata for her close range and byakugan and Tenten for her long range. And finally Naruto and Neji, as Neji can keep a calm head and thinks things through while Naruto is the power house". Neji scoffed but ignoring this, the Nara continued "I want Neji and Naruto to spy on the monks of the smaller temples while I and Kiba spy on the ones at the biggest temple and I want Hinata and Tenten to question around, to figure out the nature of this investigation as a whole. Understood?"

"Hai Wagaremashita" they shouted in unison.

"Good now get to sleep". As they all headed to their rooms Naruto heard the familiar voice of Alexei in his head

"Young one, why don't you head down to the mountains and train? If we try we can get the flying down today?"

"Whoaa, look at you being the irresponsible one for once and I was going anyways" replied the blond

"Well the process of gaining your wings and being able to fly is different for everyone and it is exciting to see plus there is a prophecy that one day there will be an angelic who will gain their wings but will have the message of god bestowed upon it, now no one knows what the message is. You haven't gotten it and maybe no one will but there's nothing to say that you will not receive it later on" squealed Alexei similarly to a school girl.

"You expect me to get it? I'm so happy" cheered Naruto with mock tears of happiness.

"No you idiot I still want to see it though" he retorted _I do believe that it is you Naruto. No one else has ever had a pure a heart as you and as innocent intentions, plus with your past and the demon inside of you, you truly are a one of a kind angelic you may just be the one_ thought the angel although he don't dare say it to him, meanwhile being unable to prevent the smirk from creeping onto his face. "Now let's go!" he ordered Naruto in attempt to stop Naruto from spotting his expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Somewhere Outside** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Naruto You have finally learnt how to fly, albeit slowly and roughly but with enough practice this will become second nature to you and will be able to fly and manoeuvre like no one else. Now, as you have learnt how to fly and only need to practice, let us move on. Being a weapon and all, these wings have the ability to harbour chakra, meaning that you can channel chakra into it. This you can manipulate so that you can add chakra spikes to the wings and so on, to add offensive capabilities and because you are a wind type your wind chakra will help manipulate it even further and can do things never thought of plus the additional boost in chakra can help you fly faster. And what's even more, the wings begin to pulsate whenever you are around another angelic. So go ahead try to channel some chakra into the wings, angelic chakra is better but for now use your normal chakra." Alexei finished, having watched Naruto fly.

Naruto did so and to his displeasure and Alexei's surprise he fell to the ground in excruciating pain. "Alexei" he screamed his voice devoid of its normal tone and full of agony. His scream was in fact said aloud but Naruto was in too much pain to be bothered about the repercussions. "Naruto!" returned Alexei, worried about his partner. Then as soon as it came…. It stopped. The pain wore off and the fatigue in his joints lifted allowing him to stand up but when he did his wings opened to reveal something.

Instead of their usual white they were now a coal black and had a dark silver dragon on each wing with spikes protruding along the entire outline of the wings. Two of the spikes nearest to his shoulders were larger than the rest. The spiked themselves were a darker hue than the wings except the colour went from one black spike to one white and so on. "Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, KIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD!" screeched Alexei.

"What?" Naruto enquired, unaware of what happened. "

"Look at your wings" cried the angel.

I can't! Remember?"

"Oh right" answered the divine being as he showed Naruto a mental image of his wings.

"This just keeps getting better and better" He laughed and then asked "What is this?"

"This my friend is god's gift; his message, having a demonic entity inside you must have tainted your chakra, igniting the change and the black".

"Well I certainly enjoy the black but no orange?".

" **Use my chakra** " interrupted the Kyuubi, making an appearance after a long time.

"And why would I do that?" Naruto questioned sarcastically.

"Just do it young one, I mean with your chakra this change occurred but what will happen with purely evil chakra?" Alexei agreed, with the Kyuubi, now being able to hear the other entity but not yet being able to talk with him, as their mental connection was strengthening, but at a slow rate due to their… hesitations about one another.

"Fine….." Having trained in using the Nine tail's power Naruto could call upon it at will, with concentration. All he had to do was close his eyes and focus inside of him, imagine two cauldrons, each a source of chakra, one his and one the Kyuubi's, pull on the fox's and soon he is usually covered in the usual orange shroud that accompanies the chakra.

"Naruto, I have a hypothesis. I believe that the type of chakra you use will affect the aesthetics of the wings and their ability. Now by using your angelic chakra the wings will be white like they were at first and will have certain abilities, now the angelic wings will allow you to use Genjutsus that even doujutsus cannot spot, making you a true Genjutsu master. In addition, the wings will provide you with extra life force making you more durable and can even heal allies. Now when you channel your chakra you will get the dark wings which will have their own abilities and when using the Kyuubi's well….you try and see."

Naruto did just that to see that the wings were the same except that it was all orange and had no dragon. Alongside the large tail splitting into 9 others the only other change was that he now had two metal fox heads on his shoulders, which had their mouths wide open.

"And these will be your wings when you use the Kyuubi's chakra and when you use all three of ours you get the one where it is white, orange and black which will probably give you the best of all 3 abilities, probably." Hearing this, the shinobi's eyes widened and glistened in joy but just as he was about to jump up Alexei spoke again.

Now that means that there are 4 types of wings, your angel wings, your demon wings, your dark wings which is your tainted chakra and your combined wings and each of them has different abilities and jutsus to use, plus the extra jutsus just for being God's messenger so you have a lot of work cut out for you but don't get excited as you may never be able to do any of this if you do not train. Now…. Shall we start?" Asked the angelic entity, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yes and don't worry I'll master all four by the end of the mission datebayo!"

"Ok so before we get onto that you must first master flying there's no point in using wing techniques if you cannot use the wings properly and we need to make you a master of chakra control. You need to pick out the right proportion of chakra each time, too much and you will over exert yourself, too little and you will not even be able to use the technique. So as a constant exercise I am going to give you some tips. Now, I want you to place a Genjutsu on yourself, a simple on which will change the colour of your eyes and one to remove your whisker marks. These are so small and for reserves like yours will really test you and by requiring a constant stream of chakra which stays the same you will need excellent chakra control and will develop it if you carry on with this. In addition, I want you to instead of wearing shoes apply a coating of chakra on your feet, one so small that it protects your feet yet does not make you stick to the ground, this is the same as the Genjutsu and in addition I want you to…. Walk on your hands for the remainder of the mission while using chakra in the same way as with your feet, this will increase your chakra control, capacity and your physical strength. When you have improved I will make the exercises harder and as you go about your daily life I want you to supply a continuous amount of chakra to a seal. Now I am going to show you a mental image of the seal which I then want you to recreate and place on yourself. This also requires a constant stream of chakra if the supply stops or changes then….. let's just say that you don't want to know what happens. These are the exercises which I want you to do every day to improve your control while right now with me I want to practice your flying. As you know how to fly I want you to get used to it by basically practicing so as you fly I will give you instructions and before you know it you will have improved and in fact as soon as you return to Konoha I want you to start flying with weights. Well what are you waiting for go, Go GO! First we'll do the flying" lectured the angel, getting into teacher mode.

Receiving his signal to start, the orange clad angelic ran, and with a hop skip and a jump started to fly. Man it was going to be a long night of training …

"What time is it?" Naruto had just woken up to find himself lying in his hotel bed. "How did I get here?" he rhetorically questioned to himself. Glancing to his left, he saw the alarm clock read 12:08 PM. "Crap!" he shouted, throwing off the covers and running into the bathroom, not bothering to clean up the mess that was his bed. As he stepped in the tantalising sensation of the tiles seemed to truly wake him up and with a loud thud he fell, remembering the soreness in his joints from his previous training last night. Remembering this, he also recalled his new instructions. _Well if my knees ARE sore what better way is there to help them by not using them?_ he proposed silently as he fell onto the floor and pushed himself vertically upright on his hands. Combined with his new pose, Naruto's eye colour also changed, with the Genjutsu in place and his hands and feet seemingly became enveloped in a mass of blue chakra. "Great… Now I have to do my toothbrush like this…."

Having spent a grand total of 2 hours brushing his teeth and adding his seal and not to mention eating breakfast, he finally departed the hotel and embarked on his task of finding Neji. Walking down the streets well, walking on his hands down the streets, the shinobi could see the serene atmosphere and couldn't help but contrast it with the warm but lively ambience of Konoha, astonishingly the Namikaze descendant actually revered the peace and quiet yet couldn't bring himself to fully immerse in it as he did with Konoha. To him there was no place like home no matter who was there to stare at him. Sniffing in the fresh air, Naruto couldn't help but smell the food of the Gods. Ramen. _I'll always have room for Ramen_ he thought, licking his lips and heading off in the direction where his nose took him.

"Mataku" spat Shikamaru as he felt the powerful yet inviting aura of Naruto approach. "The 'team leader' is here" he mumbled, using air quotation to show his exasperation to its true extent. "Leading by example I see" he continued eliciting giggles from everyone, even Neji.

"What the? Oi Naruto what the hell are you doing?" barked Kiba, as he noticed Naruto walking on his hands.

"Guys! What's up?" replied the hokage wannabe, forgetting his predicament and the seal on his stomach. With that lapse of concentration he forgot to pump chakra into the seal and boom. A small explosion occurred blasting him into the walls of a shop, it was a rather amusing sight yet worrying especially due to the fact that dark ash filled smoke erupted off of the blond.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru and the rest dashed towards the blonde, the fear in their eyes palpable.

"What the hell?" shouted the blond to Alexei, but forgetting to telepathically convey his succinct message, in his haze. "I told you, you didn't want to know, young one don't look at me" replied said angel, in a mixture of an indifferent and condescending tone, his head turning and his lips curling upwards.

As he stood up, rubbing his sore head, the sound of several chants of "are you okay?" reached his ears. "What was that?" asked Neji, uncaring of Naruto's condition.

"That my arrogant friend is training" replied Naruto while pointing a finger at Neji, which swayed up and down as he spoke.

"Training?" the group repeated in Unison, flummoxed at his choice of words.

"Yes for you see, to acquire better control of my chakra I have added a seal to myself which requires an even and constant stream of chakra, the nifty thing with this is that I can recollect this chakra in battle, anyways as incentive to not stop supply chakra I added that boom you just saw earlier to prevent me from stopping supplying the chakra, that's also why I'm walking on my hands with chakra on them and on my feet. Plus, it's also the reason for the Genjutsu around my eyes." Tenten's eyebrows rose.

"Isn't that.. you know…. A tad bit extreme?" Just as Naruto opened his mouth, a blur of green rushed past the group.

"Yosh! My comrade Naruto has opted to walk on his hands all around. Seeing such youthfulness makes me want to copy you. YOOOSHHHHH! If I cannot do this I will run 50000 laps from here to Konoha and if I can't do that I-".

"Lee what are you doing here?" screeched Tenten as a tick mark accompanied her head and she used Iruka's 'infamous big head no jutsu'.

"Oh No please don't say Guy sensei's here also" whimpered Neji, blood draining from his face, making him even more paler than he was, as he cowered behind Tenten, in fear of more of that despicable 'Youthfulness'.

"Unfortunately not my friend Neji but do not worry when I return I will tell him that you miss him and then we can train with him" replied Lee, flashing his good guy pose, teeth sparkling and all.

"No, no please don't" he sobbed, falling further onto the ground.

"Answer the question LEE!" re-entered Tenten bashing him on his head.

"As youthful as ever Tenten. I couldn't help but see Naruto's fire of youth shine so bright so I ran all the way over here to see and I wasn't disappointed. I only wish Guy was here" he sighed.

"Lee…. That was beautiful" spoke another Green jumpsuit wearing shinobi. "

Guy.. What the hell are you doing here!" Tenten bellowed, big head back, in full force.

"I also saw Naruto's flames of youth. I am so proud of you Lee for spotting it".

"Gai sensei…."

"Lee….."

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEEEEEEEE!"

The two green Taijutsu masters ran in slow motion towards each other, meeting at the centre and crashing into an embrace with tears streaming from their gigantic eyes. The background changed to form that of a beach with a wave crashing and rising up into the sky, Naruto swore he puked.

"How do they do that?" pondered Kiba, while Shikamaru tried to tiptoe away. Neji's head was now in the dirt, muffled screams from him, seeking help, being the only sign of life from him.

"Anyways it is time for us to go. Come Lee let us run on our hands back to Konoha. Show me the true brightness of your flames of youth and see if you can beat me".

"Coming Guy sensei" cried Lee, and with that the dynamic duo left, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"You can come out now Neji" Naruto teased, in a whimsical voice. After composing himself, and brushing off the remnants of dirt from his clothes he uttered 8 words "Not a word of this EVER… or _else_ " before he walked off. His tone suggesting imminent pain and death for those who defied but that wouldn't stop Naruto, nope.

"As if" he joked yet he couldn't blame Neji for his reaction, any sane man would react as he did, yet how he had not become insane despite having the _pair_ of them on his team was staggering and actually earned a bit of Naruto's respect. But only a bit.

After that little episode, the gang seemed to have forgotten about Naruto's training. "Now why were you so late 'great leader'" mocked Kiba.

"I did this on purpose to see if I could trust Shikamaru" lied Naruto. Eyes rolled as everyone spotted his blatant lie but didn't nothing except glare at him to signal that they knew he lied. As the killing intent rose Naruto let out a nervous "he, he" while sweating profusely. _Kami's sake, you think a team leader would get a big more respect_ he thought to himself, looking around, suddenly paranoid that one of them mysteriously gained the ability to read minds.

"What have you learnt so far from your investigation?" he rushed, attempting to change the subject, growing anxious with every passing second. His attempt appeared to have been rewarding as the pineapple haired Nara continued as if nothing happened.

"Well….. the monks are definitely suspicious, with their hushed whispers and their discrete glares, but something is off, there just seems to be nothing but stares, no evidence, no witness accounts, no bodies, nothing. We will just have to observe the monks for now until there is a death."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Naruto surmised, clapping his hands together and rubbing them (now that he was sitting down he had the luxury of doing such actions). "Me and Neji will leave then and continue our business." With that the aforementioned partners left to get to their duties…


	8. Inactive

Hey guys! Guess who... It's Jikachi Namizumaki. I'm back! I am so unbelievably sorry for the wait. I have had exams and then more exams and meetings and family commitments and I've been so busy and unfortunately I am and still will be too busy to write for a while. Anyways, I have a few things to say.

1) I will be writing the whole story and will then publish all of the chapters.

2) I used to be review obsessed and now I apologise. I thought reviews would validate my writing. They don't and I promise to not be such a review freak.

3) I will probably start writing again next summer. I will try for earlier.

4) I would like you to PM me or review and suggest any ideas you have for the story as I will not be able to ask after the chapters because I will publish everything at once.

5) I would like a review or a PM to tell me that you still want to read my story as I need to gauge how many people still care.

6) I may write a prequel to this book detailing the events before and maybe during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya as this story starts on Naruto's return from the journey and would like your opinions.

I'm sorry. I love you guys.

Ja Na!


End file.
